No tienes que disculparte
by Liz Malfoy
Summary: ONE.SHOT. Una noche de lluvia, Draco no puede conciliar el sueño porque cierta castaña ocupa sus pensamientos. Un pequeño paseo nocturno y el dolor al encontrarla en brazos de alguien más.. R&R!


_Hello n.n_

_Aquí vengo de nuevo, esta vez para presentarles el primer one-shot que publico aqui en fanfiction, espero que les guste y que me regalen un R&R (así me dicen que les pareció, si está pésimo, sólo malo, mas o menos, bueno, realmente bueno o... nu sé n.n lo que sea su preciosa voluntad de ponerme), piensen haran inmensamente feliiiz :) a esta chica que tiene pruebas toda la semana ... -- mi musa se prepara para tomarse unas vacaciones mientras estudio hasta volverme loca. _

_Muxoooso besuuuuzz. _

_Liz♥Malfoy_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de JK Rowling me pertenecen u.u nisiquiera vivo en Europa...

**

* * *

**

**No tienes que disculparte . . . no has hecho nada malo.**

_Tus labios_...

Daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño y todo por estar pensando en _tus labios_. Hoy estuve tan cerca de tocarlos, de besarlos...pero una vez más, una desagradable coincidencia acudió en tu rescate y no me permitiste completar ese beso tan deseado.

Un beso deseado por mi desde que comenzó el año, pero totalmente ajeno a tus planes para este 7º curso. A veces parece que conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti y que te resulta divertido verme sufrir, ver como me tienes en la palma de tu mano y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Estás lejos de mi alcance, muy por encima de mi y lo sé, pero no puedo evitar desearte, no puedo evitar quererte. Y no sólo por la fascinación que he tenido siempre por las cosas prohibidas, sino también por que tú eres única, tú eres especial, tú eres diferente a todas.

Creo que eso es lo que mas detesto y adoro de ti. Detesto y adoro como me ignoras, detesto y adoro que no seas tan fácil como las otras chicas, detesto y adoro que cuando paso a tú lado, en lugar de enviarme un mirada nerviosa, me das tu mejor sonrisa altiva y pasas a mi lado como si yo fuera cualquier chico.

Deberías saber que yo no soy igual a los demás, yo estoy muy por encima de esa raza que llaman hombres, yo soy a quien todos admiran y a quien todas las chicas buscan.

Todas las chicas menos tú.

Tú sabes todo esto y sin embargo no te importa, no me ves mas que como un déspota, desconsiderado, arrogante, presumido y cruel... sabes probablemente tengas razón acerca de mi.

Será que tal ves me encantas por ser la única que lo nota y que me dice de frente todo lo que soy.

No me tienes miedo, y no tendrías porque tenerlo ya que yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte.

Bueno, bueno, se que en el pasado te hice sufrir, pero no puedes negar que mi actitud ha cambiado considerablemente este año, no sé si notaste que ya no te llamo _Sangre sucia_ o que ya no soy tan presuntuoso cuando estoy contigo.

¿Te has dado cuenta que incluso, por tu culpa, he llegado a ponerme _celoso_?

Espero que no lo hayas notado porque eso sí que sería un golpe bajo a mi orgullo, sin embargo si eso me permitiera estar contigo, no importaría cuantas veces viera herido mi orgullo si te tengo.

¡Ves que bajo he caído!. Un _Malfoy_ que no logra conciliar el sueño por una _Gryffindor hija de muggles_,...,y entonces, sólo entonces, pienso: _después de todo, los títulos por los que todo el mundo nos reconoce, no son tan importantes..._

¿Por qué tengo que llamarte _Gryffindor_¿Por qué llamarte _hija de muggles_¿Y por qué yo tengo que ser el _príncipe de Slytherin_?

Olvidémonos de todo eso por un momento y veámoslo como en mi mundo: _donde tú no eres nada más que la perfecta chica que yo he visto y deseo, mientras que yo no soy más que el chico que te adora más a cada momento..._

Ya me cansé, no planeo quedarme aquí acostado el resto de la noche pensando en ti. He tomado una decisión. Iré a buscarte y luego...no sé que haré luego. Es sólo que necesito verte y...

¡Ves como me tienes! Ni siquiera puedo tomar decisiones coherentes por mi mismo, no, tú siempre entras a mi pensamiento y me complicas la existencia.

Me levanto de mi cómoda cama, mientras una lluvia que no parece dar tregua golpea los vidrios de mi Sala Común, aun tengo puesto el uniforme y eso por que luego de tu elegante desprecio no pude pensar más, no quise pensar más.

Recorro algunos pasillos con tu imagen fija en mi mente, ese cabello _castaño_ y revuelto, esa tersa y blanca piel, esos ojos _caramelo_ y esa boca roja e incitante...

Ahora que lo analizo, lo que pasó hace unas horas: cuando me _despreciaste_, me pregunto

_¿Notaste que mi intención era besarte?_

Me dijiste que debías encontrarte con alguien, yo te detuve agarrándote por la muñeca y me acerque a ti, tú me miraste de lo mas extrañada y me dijiste que tenias prisa que no podías quedarte.

Era obvio que yo te quería besar¿o no? Tú me rechazaste ¿o no?

Un curioso y familiar ruido, por sobre la lluvia que cae afuera, me saca de mis pensamientos, me acerco hasta el lugar donde lo he escuchado. Es un pasillo cerca de las puertas de entrada y salida del castillo, descubro allí a una pareja que habla estando uno muy cerca del otro, diviso un chico de cabellera negra, larga y piel blanca, más a la chica que está con él no puedo verla, él me la tapa.

Un relámpago ilumina todo el lugar y de pronto el peli-negro estampa a la chica contra la pared, dejándome el rostro de ella al descubierto. Es una castaña de ojos caramelo que porta el uniforme de Gryffindor y parece no oponer resistencia a él.

-Hermione- susurró enfadado y a la vez adolorido.

_¿Cómo puedes dejarte besar por el y no por mí?_

_¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?._

Me muevo un poco más a la derecha para ver quien es tu afortunado acompañante y la verdad no lo puedo creer...no puedo creer que estés con Sirius Black!

El lugar se vuelve a iluminar y el trueno no se hace esperar y hace retumbar con potente rugido todas las paredes... mientras observó como te besa...como te trata, como te toca...lo hace de forma, incluso, brusca y tú no lo detienes, es más, te sumas a su juego acariciando su espalda.

Apreto mis puños con fuerza clavándome las uñas en la palma de la mano haciéndome daño, pero la verdad no importa, simplemente no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven...

El recorre tu cuerpo con sus manos, sus torpes caricias parecen enloquecerte pero ningún sonido sale de tu boca. Entonces él te levanta y tú enrollas con tu piernas su cadera, bien ahora te tiene a la misma altura y puede hacer lo que quiera.

"_Detenlo_..."

Te ruego con mi mente; pero tú en lugar de detenerlo lo besas con mas fiereza, pierdes tus dedos en su cabello oscuro y comienzas a moverte como pidiendo mas. Entonces él baja a tu cuello donde lo prueba y besa con desesperación.

_¿Qué acaso no sabe que es mejor ser paciente y disfrutar de las delicias de una chica como tú?_

Comienza a bajar por tu escote y desabrocha los botones de tu blusa, es evidente que tú lo disfrutas pero ningún sonido sale de tu boca. Te muerdes el labio inferior. Él continúa bajando mientras sus manos acarician tus muslos, por un momento abres lo ojos, como sintiendo que el sonido que clama salir de tu boca no aguantará mucho más. Él no detiene sus besos. De pronto tu sostén, que es color negro, le parece un estorbo; y sin molestarse en desabrochártelo lo ha bajado teniendo una perfecta visión y degustación de tus pechos.

Justo en ese preciso momento notas mi presencia, tus ojos _caramelo_ se clavan en los míos mientras un gemido de placer abandona tu boca, un gemido que me desgarró el corazón y me hizo voltear para no seguir viendo...

Tardé unos minutos en recupérame de dicho impacto y cuando tuve el valor para alzar la vista nuevamente tú estabas despidiéndote apresuradamente de tu compañero.

-_Debes irte, pronto amanecerá, no puedes permitir que te vean_- alegas tú con mucho ingenio y el tonto de Black no tarda mucho en asentir y darte la razón. Él abre la puerta y la lluvia aun sigue golpeando fuertemente, se transforma en un perro.

Y pienso..._su forma animaga va perfectamente con su vulgar forma de ser...un perro_

Y él corre lo mas rápido que puede con sus 4 patas, perdiéndose en algún lugar de los jardines. Tú por tu parte permaneces parada bajo la lluvia que empapa tu cabello y tus ropas haciendo que se adhieran a tu cuerpo.

_¿Qué acaso no piensas entrar_? Te puedes resfriar si te quedas mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia.

"_Perfecto_" pienso con sarcasmo, ahora me preocupo por ti...

Decido salir de mi escondite y camino lentamente hasta las puerta del castillo, arrastrando los pies en señal de mi evidente dolor y en silencio me pongo tras tuyo... esperando que digas algo.

Yo sé que has notado mi presencia...claro eres muy perceptiva, sabes que estoy detrás de ti pero no te atreves a mirarme, o es que _no _quieres mirarme?

_¿Te da vergüenza que te haya descubierto mientras besabas a un hombre que prácticamente te dobla la edad? O te da vergüenza que ahora compartes un secreto con Draco Malfoy?._

Me llena de ira verte parada frente a mi sin decir nada, a donde se fue toda tu valentía _gryffindoriana ¿_Eh?.

Valiente leona resultaste

_¿Y entonces por qué sigo aquí parado? _

_¿Por qué no te he dicho nada?_

_¿Por qué no te recrimino que hayas estado a punto de hacerlo con el mejor amigo del padre de uno de tus amigos?_

Debe ser porque no tengo el derecho, tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras...muy a mi pesar, debo decir que no tengo ningún control sobre ti

_Pero..._

Sino soy nada para ti, entonces ¿_por qué te avergüenzas?_

Sin previo aviso te das vuelta y me abrazas, rodeando mi cuello con tus brazos y hundiendo tu cara en mi pecho...has conseguido que me sienta culpable¿Q_ué hice?_

_¿Acaso te provoque tristeza?_

Lo siento...

Respondo a tu abrazo rodeándote y sintiendo tu calor.

De pronto me parece que la noche no es tan oscura, que la lluvia no es tan fría, que la vida no es tan amarga, si te tengo a mi lado.

Con pasos lentos y aun abrazados hago que entremos de nuevo al castillo. Tu estas tiritando pegada a mi cuerpo y me recrimino mentalmente el haber dejado que te mojaras por tanto tiempo.

Nuestra ropa está empapada y chorrea, pero eso no importa porque tú me estas abrazando.

-Lo siento- me susurras mientras tus manos se posan en mi cara.

No tienes que disculparte, no has hecho nada malo.


End file.
